Pelo Nosso Inferno
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Eu sempre soube que a morte seria apenas mais uma aventura. Só não esperava ter que encará-la sozinho.


_**Pelo Nosso Inferno**_

"_Para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas a aventura seguinte."_

* * *

Eu lembro perfeitamente da sua reação quando lhe contei sobre essa frase. Você girou a pena entre os dedos, como sempre fazia quando estava refletindo, e sorriu.

"_Dumbledore está ficando meio caduco."_, você disse. Eu ri. Mas não concordei. Eu acreditava nisso. Você também acreditava, não é mesmo? Você sabia. Você sempre soube.

Era irritantemente impossível esconder qualquer coisa de você. Não quando você me lia com apenas um olhar. Da mesma forma como você fez naquela tarde, quando lhe contei os pensamentos de Dumbledore. Da mesma forma como jamais fará.

Mesmo que tenhamos rido naquela hora, ambos concordamos com Dumbledore mentalmente. A idéia da morte ser apenas uma aventura era bem mais simples. Apenas mais uma aventura. Como tantas que nós já tínhamos enfrentado.

_Nós_, Ron. _Juntos_.

Porque sempre estivemos juntos. Sempre fomos _dois_. E eu sempre gostei disso. Sempre achei que você gostava também. Mas pelo visto não.

Você sempre esteve comigo. Você foi até Voldemort comigo. E já fazem três anos, Ron, e você ainda não voltou.

O que voltou foi um mero fantasma. Um fantasma que está enterrado nesse caixão a minha frente. Sim, um fantasma. Porque este não é você, Ron, não tem nada a ver com você. Na verdade, é uma cópia de péssima qualidade. Pensa que eu não percebi?

Esse fantasma não fala, não brilha, e não me responde. Não é nem ao menos parecido. E ainda querem que eu acredite que é você quem está neste túmulo, Ron. Não é absurdo? Até escreveram nele: _Ron Weasley_.

Mas eles estão errados. Esse não é você. Você partiu para uma _aventura_. Você partiu, e me deixou aqui, sozinho. Com esse maldito fantasma.

* * *

-Ron.- chamo. – _Ron_. Ron!

Você não responde. Está bravo? Você costumava me ignorar quando estava bravo, Ron. Mas eu devia estar bravo, não você. Para falar a verdade, estou furioso. Esta é provavelmente mais uma de suas brincadeiras. Eu costumava achá-las divertidas, mas não desta vez.

Você está apenas brincando comigo, e isso é irritante. Brincando com coisas importantes, como morte e nunca mais voltar. Pare com isto, Ron. Eu não estou achando graça.

Espero pelo seu suspiro resignando e irritado, por sua careta insatisfeita, por sua reclamação de que eu levava as coisas à sério demais. Mas não. Nada vem. Esse fantasma estúpido me ignora, não me responde.

Está vendo como não tem nada a ver com você? A melhor palavra para descrever este fantasma é _nada_. E esta, posso garantir, é provavelmente a única palavra que eu jamais usei falando de você.

Porque você podia ser muitas coisas, Ron, mas nunca _nada_.

Houve uma época em que você era mais simples. Você era apenas meu amigo. Mas foi uma questão de tempo até tudo mudar.

O momento em que comecei a alternar o que sentia por você, acredito, foi justamente quando os sentimentos ficaram borrados aos meus olhos. Foi quando a diferença entre amor e amizade ficou turva demais. E, quando finalmente compreendi que os dois haviam se misturado, entrei em desespero. Mas ainda não havia ódio, não naquele momento.

O ódio veio quando você passou a sentir isso também e, diferente de mim, não ignorou.

Naquela época, você se tornou minha maior fonte de distração. Observá-lo, cuidadosamente, para que ninguém me notasse, me fez perceber muitas coisas que eu nunca havia notado. Percebi, por exemplo, o significado de céu e inferno. Interessante, não?

Aliás, isso me faz pensar. Onde é a sua aventura? Você está no céu? No inferno? Ou em outro lugar? Como é aí? Deve ser divertido, já que você não parece se importar nem um pouco com o que deixou para trás.

Quando o seu nome não significava nada mais do que _amizade_, ao pensar na morte, eu costumava pensar que nós iríamos para o céu. Nessa mesma época, eu encarava os seus olhos sem estremecer. E talvez essa fosse a razão da minha certeza tão firme: O céu só nos é permitido quando não o desejamos, quando não o vemos com _sujeira_. Quando não o vemos com o desejo de _errar_.

Quando passei a encarar seus olhos e sentir o _erro_ dentro de mim, o céu nos foi negado. Não só a mim, como a você também, Ron – porque você me encarava com a mesma intensidade, com a mesma vontade assustadora de _errar_. Então, perdi a certeza do céu. Mas nunca deixei de almejá-lo, nunca: Ele tinha a cor de seus olhos, tinha a pureza e o brilho deles – pureza esta que também te foi negada graças aos nossos erros -, e só isso já explicava minha fascinação por observá-lo.

Mas não foi com a perda do céu que erramos definitivamente. Você era um grande paradoxo, Ron: Se em seus olhos eu podia ver o céu, em suas mãos estava o _inferno_. Mas só percebi isso quando o erro ultrapassou o limite do aceitável, naqueles momentos de rara solidão, quando passei as mãos pelo meu corpo e imaginei que eram as suas. E quando _de fato_ se tornaram as suas, foi que o inferno ficou visível. Através de toques, toques sujos, nós fizemos o inferno, através de uma cortina de pecados e erros.

E eu amei o inferno, _no_ inferno. Eu amei nossos erros com a mesma intensidade que te amei, amei nossos pecados, amei nossa tendência assustadora de nunca comentar nada a respeito deles, amei nosso silêncio cúmplice e eterno no dormitório masculino, interrompido apenas por nossos gemidos abafados e baixos. Aquilo era tão _errado_, que acabou se tornando _necessário_. E eu precisava destes erros, precisava de você, Ron.

Naquele momento, percebi que minha vida estava se perdendo. E comecei a marcá-la pelo que eu mais prezava nela, por você, Ron.

Marquei o tempo que fazia através de seus cabelos, e as estações do ano através de seus olhos. Você nunca entenderia se eu explicasse, e provavelmente qualquer outra pessoa também não, mas os seus fios ruivos se tornavam ligeiramente _opacos _quando chovia. E, quando o Sol brilhava, eu só o notava através do brilho que voltava a existir em suas madeixas.

As estações eram bem mais fáceis de interpretar, Ron. Eu fazia isso através do _céu_. Do céu que eu perdi após tê-lo encarado com luxúria. Seus olhos regeram as estações do meu mundo.

No inverno, o céu escurecia. E algo caía. Você chamava de _lágrimas, _mas eu sempre conheci como a neve. E, tal qual a neve, sua tristeza era fria. Provavelmente a única coisa em você que era assim.

Seus olhos brilhavam na primavera. Ali não havia neve. Apenas a beleza triste do ódio.

Penso que você acharia estranho eu denominar seu ódio como a primavera, por muitos considerada a estação mais calma. Mas eu também achava isso. Por isso mesmo que a relacionei com o seu ódio. Não havia nada mais calmo do que ele, já que a única coisa que fazia mesmo era _existir_. O resto eram simples conseqüências. E a calma com que seus olhos as encaravam na primavera sempre me fez estremecer.

Havia o verão. Nunca consegui definir direito o que eu achava desta estação. Seus olhos assumiam um brilho diferente, de seriedade, de decisão. Quando começamos a errar, eu identifiquei o verão nos seus olhos. A decisão. E o desejo de errar. Por algum motivo que eu realmente não sei como explicar, sempre associei isto ao verão.

O _outono_ era a minha estação preferida. O outono era a _sua _estação. Seus olhos assumiam apenas o azul puro que você tinha quando estava sendo apenas _você_. E não havia nada que eu gostasse mais, Ron, do que observar o outono, observar _você_. Você era como o outono, em vários sentidos, mas o que vocês mais tinham em comum, a meu ver, era o conforto que passavam. Para mim.

Aprendi a me guiar pelas suas emoções, através das suas mãos, do seu toque. Me comparei com você e aprendi que, só porque duas pessoas eram _diferentes_, não queria dizer que eram _opostos_ – e, portanto, não se completam. Então, a junção delas não passa de um simples _erro_. Eu e você éramos dois erros gigantescos, que encontraram neste simples fato um prazer inimaginável. Errar se tornou nosso paraíso, nosso inferno.

Muitas vezes eu me perguntei o que era tão atrativo no erro, e conclui que tinha algo a ver com _ilusão. _Ilusão de que não haveria _dor._

A dor dos erros é infinitamente mais fácil de explicar, Ron. Um pecado nunca é eternamente tentador. A tentação dos pecados é passageira, um ou dois momentos em que você escolhe se entregar ou não. Então, depois que provar, você mergulhará em trevas eternas, pois nunca mais poderá provar mais uma vez. É nisso que consiste a dor do erro. É a certeza de que o momento em que decidimos cometê-lo nunca se repetirá.

Esta é a dor comum. Mas, no nosso caso, Ron, esta dor nunca aconteceu. Nunca soube direito os seus motivos, mas para mim, foi por pura _ilusão_.

Culpo você, culpo você e seus olhos. Eles me iludiram. Eles me deram _esperança_. Esperança de que, aos olhos dos outros, as palavras _pecado, anormalidade _e _imoral_ também pareceriam distantes e inúteis, como pareceram a mim, diante dos seus olhos. Diante dos seus olhos, Ron.

Mas, no final, essa esperança não era nada mais do que uma _ilusão_. Eu sabia disso. Você também.

Mesmo assim, eu não esperava por isso. Como eu poderia imaginar que você iria querer passar por essa aventura _sozinho_? Como?

Eu sequer sonharia com isto, e foi o que aconteceu. E, agora que você partiu, estou sem um guia. Não tenho mais onde marcar a minha vida. Está fazendo Sol? É inverno? Não faço a menor idéia.

Olho para o túmulo a minha frente, e tento descobrir o clima graças á ele. Não confio mais em mim mesmo para julgar este tipo de coisa. Mas o túmulo também não me inspira confiança. O que atrai meus olhos são as palavras gravadas nele, duas em particular: _Ron Weasley_.

Eu as observo, e após algum tempo, percebo que elas brilham mais quando o Sol está se pondo. E decido me focar nelas, apenas nelas.

Me ajoelho em frente ao túmulo e me aproximo. As palavras parecem tão vazias. Estão escritas em cinza. Cinza não combina com você. Talvez com esse fantasma, mas nunca com você.

Decido corrigir o erro. Mordo meu polegar com força, e observo por um instante o sangue escorrendo. Esfrego meu polegar nas palavras, sentindo os sulcos que cada letra forma no túmulo. Eles são fundos. Marcantes. Nisso, se parecem com você.

Mordo de novo o mesmo dedo. Mais sangue. Esfrego novamente. Sei que o sangue não ficará ali para sempre, mas depois eu passarei novamente. E novamente. E novamente. Mas não se sinta grato, Ron, pois não faço isso por você: Sei que ver seu nome em simples letras cinzas e frias dói mais em mim.

Termino.

Sorrio. Vermelho. Isso, sim, combina com você.

Enquanto observo o seu nome manchado com meu sangue – e, agora sim, digno do dono que o carrega – penso que talvez você ainda esteja esperando por mim. No inferno. No nosso inferno. E decido deixar esse nome me guiar até você. Até onde você está.

Nossa próxima aventura será lá, não é, Ron? A aventura seguinte. A _morte_. No inferno. Para podermos pecar eternamente. Nós dois. _Juntos_.

* * *

N/A: Fic pro I challenge de Morte do ATV. Ron/Harry rules \,,/


End file.
